


Behind The Scenes

by InkMySkin



Series: Behind The Scenes [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Host!Arthur, Merlin and Arthur on like a set, Producer!Merlin, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkMySkin/pseuds/InkMySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is trying to work his way up to being a television Producer.  Arthur Pendragon is a well known television personality prat and happens to be hosting the show Merlin works on.  Arthur makes Merlin an offer he can't refuse, but does he take it up from interest, or out of love for his job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

"Bring them in now, Percy, cheers." Slipping his headset off so it fell to lie around his neck, Merlin dropped a hand down the front of his black t-shirt, brushing dust off the worn print of the Deathly Hallow symbol that adored his chest. Percy, an Audience Wrangler as they were known throughout the studios, opened up the side doors to the set and the hustle of today's live audience filed through to be directed to their seating. Merlin ran a hand through his hair. 

So far everything was going smoothly. Freshly promoted and allowed to actually run the set and direct people's actions Merlin adored his work, but was still a little way off of actually have the title Producer. He'd get there though. 

Steadily and within their time frame his team was working on putting the days show props out, in and under the set ready for the partially scripted comedy show to be recorded. 

Merlin smiled warmly at the actual producer as she wandered past with her own headset on and a clipboard in hand. Morgana was past half way pregnant and suitably waddling. He squeezed past set pieces lying in the corridor and made his way down to makeup, walking briskly as everyone he passed was too. 

The hair and makeup team had a small room and Merlin popped his head around the door to check everything was running smoothly there too. He beamed at Gwen through the mirror as she finished off pulling curlers from one of the guest's hair. 

"How we doing?" He asked, Irish tinge coming though. 

"On time. Provided Pendragon keeps his knickers on and doesn't throw a hissy fit." She raised a knowing eyebrow in his direction; aware Merlin wasn't exactly soft for the plastic famous. 

"Has he arrived?"

Gwen shrugged just as Elena, another makeup girl, answered his question. "Heard one of the runners say he's on his way down here now." 

Merlin winced and made his excuses to get back to the studio floor quickly, but just as luck was never on his side he was not quick enough. 

Pendragon was striding towards hair and make up speaking rapidly with who looked like his PA. 

"Make sure they get the lighting right, the last people made me look ill and that magazine made a comment. They have supplied the drink I asked for I assume?" Before letting the stuttering PA answer, Pendragon stormed on. "Ah, a runner, excellent," he said, spotting Merlin, "Be a sport and pick me up a Starbucks Latte."

Merlin stopped just in front of Pendragon blocking his way just enough. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr Pendragon, I'm one of the floor managers today and am not available to run around after your pompous ass for special lattes," he did nothing to stop the distain from his voice but just managed to remember his Hunith instilled manners, "However it would be my pleasure to find someone who can help with providing you a coffee." He smiled pleasantly and continued past the ass and his entourage feeling a little better. In his tunnel-sighted prejudice, Merlin missed Pendragon's curious blue gaze watching him. 

Sighing, Merlin pulled his headset back over his ears and pressed the open link communication button to speak to all those with earpieces. "Can a runner be kind enough to grab any old coffee from the machine for Pendragon please? If there's a Starbucks container lying around to take it to him in too that would be marvelous, cheers."

Back on the floor with the audience in place and the guy to warm them up working on fanning the flames, Merlin walked briskly over the set to check over the details, murmuring words and nods to his team and final details were put into place. Soon the guests and Pendragon as the host would be in place and they would be ready to roll. 

It was almost time when the audience warm up guy started introducing the guests and the cameramen started running last minute checks on their equipment. The majority of Merlin's work was finished so he stood off to one of the sides by a monitor, running a hand through his hair and crossing his arms across his chest. Wrap up here, home, beer, takeaway and listen to Gwaine and Leon argue over who the most attractive next top model. That was fine by him. 

The next minutes were filled with smatterings of audience applause of varying strength and cheers for the better-known guests. Merlin tuned it out: everything was going well. 

That was until Pendragon started moaning to someone about something and the whole show was put on hold. 

Morgana went over and Merlin knew exactly which tone of voice she would be using: the quietly menacing. 

He barely caught what Pendragon was gesturing and moaning about apart from odd words.

"...ears...gawky..." He gestured to his hair and crossed his arms. 

Morgana sighed and stepped back, making her way over to Merlin. He pulled the headset from his ears so he could hear her rather than the intercoms between his team. 

"Mr Arthur Pendragon would like a word with you." She told him quietly, "Please do what he asks or we'll never start shooting." She stepped aside as Merlin's face contorted in confusion. He flicked the microphone switch to off on his headset and glanced around as he approached Pendragon over the front of the set. 

"Can I help? We do really want to get started."

"Thanks for the coffee, definitely not a Starbucks though." Pendr- Arthur said, face and voice low as he gazed at Merlin with intense eyes. 

Merlin shrugged, "There isn't one so close by, I'm afraid, besides... Latte?" He said quietly disbelieving, having always had the notion of it being rather a feminine coffee. 

Arthur chuckled, "A fondness I admit." Merlin could practically see the twinkle in his eyes. "Have dinner with me."

Merlin blinked. Frowned. And made a small noise. "Wait, what?"

"You've a sharp tongue and some cheek, no body speaks like that with me anymore. And I'd like to know you better." Arthur murmured, leaning forwards, "So long as I hold up shooting and risk your job performance I reckon I have a better chance of you saying yes."

"Prat."

Arthur shrugged but grinned. "So?" 

Merlin could hear Morgana’s voice in his head imploring him do to as asked. And why shouldn't he? It couldn't be so bad to be bought a nice meal by a well-known good-looking man. Especially if he kept looking at Merlin with such a piercing gaze. 

"Fine. But don't make the mistake of believing my acceptance is out of anything other than love for my job." Merlin turned, a tiny smile pulling at his lips, and nodded at the producer for the show to start filming. 

Behind him, Arthur looked akin to the cat that had the cream.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
